Saving You
by BooLewis
Summary: It started out as concern, then admiration, becoming friends and a little bit of curiosity. As a studying psychologist Tabitha really should have learnt the art of not becoming involved, because a certain red head just can't get out her head. As Natasha pushes herself to the extreme fighting along the Avengers she finds her resolve slipping. When worlds collide... Sparks fly too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

The girl stood small under the looming skyscraper that was the Avengers headquarters. Her tiny heart thumped and her stomach tingled, nerves scraping to grab hold of her new resolve and crumble it to pieces. Her resolve to finish her studies successfully and make herself a name. To help those in need and pay back the debt she owed.

And one final obstacle stood in the way of that goal and it currently loomed above her, casting her into the shadows. If she was to pass her placement here, she would officially become a qualified psychologist and nothing would get in the way of Tabitha's dream.

* * *

A shake of her ash blonde head and a shy smile hidden by a hand was the first impression the woman watching from up above gathered of the girl.

A shy, weak and clingy girl.

The Black Widow rolled her eyes before stalking away from the window of the common lounge her strong steps taking her to the one place she found solace; the gym.

The pounding of fists upon a punching bag was heard from down the hall and with a smirk she entered to find Steve punching away. He too found the release of physical exertion enticing and wholly necessary for their everyday survival. Without this haven, neither of them would be here, lost to the deep abyss of their dark minds.

"Hey Tash, wanna join me?" he asked stopping and glancing up with those adorable eyes of his. She shook her head, preferring to sit and watch placidly. She had already bashed her frustrations out on Barton earlier and she was so going to regret having given him that black eye.

"Suit yourself… Hey, did you hear about the new member joining the medical team today?" he asked beginning his throws again. From her place on the bench Natasha idly admired the strength in his punches and wondered how such a gentle, kind soul could contain such power and the ability to keep it under control. With a shake of her head she dismissed the thoughts and lay down along the cool metal bench, her arms cushioning her head.

"Yeah. I saw her just minutes ago. She was ogling the Avengers Tower."

"I see. What did you think of her?"

"I don't know. I only saw her barely. I don't have hawk eyes like Barton…" she commented, not letting him privy to her judgmental thoughts. He was too kind for that.

"Hmm."

They fell quiet and Steve continued to bash his punching bag, and slowly under the enticing sound Natasha's eyes slowly began to close. Before long time passed by in silence, both soldier and assassin alone to their thoughts.

" _Natasha and Steve, Fury has requested your presence in the common lounge,_ " Jarvis informed his cool robot voice pleasant. Natasha awoke and slowly uncurled from her position as Steve unwrapped his hands.

She chucked him a towel and together they strode off.

* * *

Tabitha could barely breathe as she stood next to a stern looking woman within the small confines of an elevator. A badge upon her collarbone named her as _Maria Hill_ and the woman noticed her stare giving her a bland look in return. Tabitha blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring, and twisting her hands she fought to wrestle away the butterflies.

She was capable. She could this. She hadn't studied for six years to fail now… She hadn't grown into the person she was to look over her shoulder and see the old her… The girl who could barely fight and needed others strength to continue on.

With a furrow of her brow and determined set of her lips Tabitha nodded to herself.

Yes, now it was her time to help those around her. She was strong and capable. Capable.

The word rang through her head as the doors of the elevator opened. Her heart stopped and light flooded through, temporarily blinding her.

As her eyes adjusted the view of a large, spacious and brightly illuminated lounge room greeted her. White tiled floors and a modern décor was the theme. The words clean, sterile and business jumped to her mind.

But then her heart stuttered as she caught sight of the room's inhabitants. All people she had seen on the news, people she had never thought to have been real. People who needed her help, according to the files given to her just hours ago.

To her tawny eyes they seemed like normal people, apart from the large muscled figures of Thor and Captain America standing aloof by a pot plant… _Steve_ … She reprimanded herself. It was important she remembered their names.

Then there was the billionaire playboy, Tony Stark. His face was set into a cheeky smirk and beside him a man wearing glasses slouched over a cup of coffee. Bruce… Bruce Banner. _Anger issues_ , her mind commented.

Siting on the couch sat another man. He was watching the television, but glanced Tabitha's way with a kind smile an ugly dark bruise developing around his left eye. Beside him lay a bow. Ah, Clint Barton.

Then with a wide sweep of her eyes she caught the final member of the Avengers. The only woman.

She stood by the window, her back turned to Tabitha and her crimson hair aglow under the sun's rays. Her posture was straight and shoulders set and confidence screamed from the frame of the curvy yet toned woman. This was the infamous Black Widow… Natasha Romanov.

Deadly, beautiful and confident. Capable. But lonely and slowly falling apart at the seams.

A sad looked passed over Tabitha's face. Natasha's file had been the largest and most complex and words did not begin to describe the work she would have to go through with the silent assassin.

But before her thoughts could run off a cough brought her back to reality.

A dark man with an eye patch, a trench coat to match. Her body instinctively wanted to recoil away from the intimidating figure.

"Ms Wood, it's…" he seemed to search for a word before continuing, " _nice_ to finally meet you. I expect you had a pleasant travel?"

Tabitha was surprised at the civility behind his words, though she doubted he seriously wondered if she had had a pleasant trip. But keeping to formalities she replied.

"Ah, thank you. And yes… I did have a pleasant trip."

She was appeased by the normalness of her voice. No stutter and nor did she speak with a low voice.

He smiled before motioning with his hand for the Avengers to gather. They gathered quickly and stared Tabitha down with a mixture of cocky, hesitant, gentle, curious and cool eyes. She felt extremely self-conscious under their gazes but managed to offer them a small smile.

"Avengers, I would like to introduce our newest medical staff here at Avengers Tower. This is Tabitha Wood, a psychologist in training. She is going to complete her final placement here… I trust you will all treat her well." The man's voice was a like a lazy drawl.

Steve was to first to jump in, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. The names Steve Rogers," he greeted and she took his hand with a firm shake. She couldn't help blushing at his utter politeness and use of 'ma'am'… It was so old fashioned but her mind reminded her that he had been asleep for a long time. He would also be needing a lot of work.

All of them would actually. Each and every member had mental issues of deep complexity, and each would require her dedication and strive to help.

Before long she had greeted each Avenger, receiving a large hug from Thor and a timid nod from Banner. Natasha was last and she had just assessed Tabitha with a cool sweep of her forest green eyes before extending a hand and offering, "Romanov."

Tabitha had been shocked by the suppleness of the woman's hand. She had expected that like much the men, her hands would have been calloused and worn by the use of weapons. But it was not so and she had to remind herself to retract her hand, before anything got too weird. Natasha had seemed to notice though and Tabitha's cheeks flamed.

And as she was led away from the group of superheros by Maria Hill to see her new room, Tabitha could have sworn Romanov eyes followed her all the way until she disappeared around the corner. Either that, or her back was being burned by hell itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Red blades… Drip… Drip…_

" _Natalia…You will murder. You will kill. You will become fire."_

" _I am fire…"_

" _Yes… You are. My burning flame."_

 _Drip…Drip…Drip…_

" _See you in hell."_

* * *

The alarm blared and Tabitha awoke with a jolt. She was temporarily confused by her dark and minimalistic surroundings until realising where she was. The Avengers Tower.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her foggy mind piecing together her day's plans of assessing her new patients. The large mess of files upon the desk in the corner of the room called to her and groggily slipping out of the bed she turned the lamp on and wandered to it.

Her first official day at the Avengers Tower would be spent assessing each patient and deciding what sort of treatment would be needed for each one. Each session would take about an hour, but after reading the heroes files last night, she knew it could take longer.

Sitting down she opened up the first file within her reach; Natasha Romanov.

There wasn't much in there from the last psychologist regarding Romanov's mental state except that she had a difficult past and reoccurring nightmares. Nothing else had been mentioned and the files noted that as a patient Romanov often refused to speak or participate in the sessions. The rest of the folder detailed her missions and daily activities.

Tabitha frowned. As a psychologist it was her job to help those in need, but if a patient refused to accept that help it would be difficult to effectively treat the agent. She hoped that every other member of the Avengers team would be more open and willing.

Closing the file she glanced back at the alarm on her bedside table. It read _6:30AM_. It was time to get ready.

Idly she wandered through her morning routine; showering, dressing in casual jeans and a baby blue blouse and putting on her minimal makeup. Her short hair had curled slightly from the shower but realising it was already past seven she decided to leave straightening it, opting instead to use her remaining time for breakfast and to check out her new office.

Slipping on some black ballet flats Tabitha left her room, files in her arms and her office's key in her jean pocket. Exploring the corridors of the top floor eventually lead her to Room 23. A vacant and quaint office as described by Agent Hill yesterday and upon unlocking and opening the office door Tabitha's tawny eyes were greeted by exactly that.

In the corner of the white walled and grey carpet office sat a reasonable sized oak desk. No computer sat there, but behind the desk was an empty bookcase and filing cabinet. Opposite the desk sat a leather armchair. Along the back wall was a long leather sofa, a lamp standing next to it.

The room was bare and sterile, untouched. And with a smile Tabitha vowed to use her time here to make the room more comfortable and homey, perhaps adding some pictures or a potted plant.

Closing the door she placed her files on the desk and sat down in the office chair provided. It was stiff but supportive for her back… It didn't really matter anyway because most of the time she would be sitting on the sofa talking with her patients… If they didn't mind.

Checking her watch it read _8:02AM_ and in an hour her first patient would arrive. Grabbing the journal already placed on her new desk she checked her schedule. In the 9 o'clock space Dr Bruce Banner's name was scribbled in messy handwriting… Not hers. Flipping the journal to the front page she found a note addressed to her.

 _Tabby,_

 _Heard about the new placement and got you a little something._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Poppa E._

She smiled at the short, concise yet meaningful note. She didn't know how Poppa had managed to find out about the placement but it meant a lot to her that he had taken the time to get her a gift. He was a busy academic and had worked previously with the Avengers… It was why she had been able to easily get her placement here. Sometimes connections were beneficial.

With a sigh though she closed the journal and promptly put the files away in the filing cabinet. Leaving the room neat she popped out of her new office and headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

After all, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Natasha squatted and felt her thighs burn pleasantly as the weight upon her shoulders caused her muscles to work.

Squat lifts were a great way to start the day and of course had the added benefit of keeping her curvaceous behind in great shape, and judging by the burning looks of the boys working out with her… It worked.

Behind her Barton and Steve were both lifting weights as well, watching themselves in the mirror their eyes occasionally drifting to Romanov. She ignored them and completed two more reps before putting the weight down and shaking out her legs.

Her fists itched for a fight.

"Anyone one of you boys wanna spar in the ring?" Her tone was drawled and slightly husky. She wasn't really a morning person, but when both Barton and Steve came knocking on her door early at six begging her to workout with them, she couldn't just say no.

"It's a no from me Tash… Don't want the right eye being black too…" Barton grunted out as he lifted a particular heavy weight. In the mirror Natasha could see the bruise she had left yesterday still prominent, it's colour now shifting from a black to a purplish hue.

She cocked her head to Steve, awaiting his answer and with a sigh he placed the weights down and strode towards the ring.

"Let's see what you got Romanov…" he sighed flexing his shoulders and arms in preparation. She followed with a smug look rolling her neck in anticipation.

Barton commented from the weights area, "Watch out Steve; her thighs are deadly. I wouldn't fan the flame if I was you."

Natasha just chuckled as she entered the ring, sending Steve a sultry and devilish stare. If possible, he gulped before raising his fists defensively.

Before he could even take a step forward she rushed him, attacking him relentlessly her small yet strong hands delivering blow after blow. Steve struggled to keep up with her swiftness and before he knew her hand had wrapped around his fist, her leg swiping his own from the ground and he felt the world tip as he landed on his back with an 'oomph!'

"I thought you could do better than that…" Romanov drawled standing above him, hands upon her hips. He panted and his chest heaved with each breathe, but before he could reply a timid voice echoed in the gym.

"Oh!"

Natasha's head whipped up and pinned the intruder with a glare. Steve raised his head from the ground to spot the new psychologist, Tabitha, standing at the door her hands covering her mouth in shock. Her ash blonde hair was slightly curled and her tawny eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Hey Tabitha," Barton greeted easily from his spot and remembering his manners Steve jumped to his feet and greeted, "Mornin' ma'am." She blushed when he spoke and he wondered why, but before he could speak any further Natasha's cold voice cut through.

"What are you doing here?"

Tabitha's hands lowered and nervously began to finger her baby blue blouse.

"Ah… I was just walking by to get to the kitchen, and I heard fighting so thought I would come check it out…" she responded her voice soft. She then took a step back out of the room and cheerily replied with, "I'm sorry for intruding… I'll see you guys around."

And like that she fled.

Steve cast a look at Natasha, feeling sorry for the young girl. He had never seen Natasha speak like that unless towards villains or criminals.

"Hey, what's the deal Tash?" Barton asked dropping his weights and striding over. He didn't look happy and Natasha shrugged exiting the ring to grab her water bottle and towel.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit, tell me what's wrong," Barton pressed grabbing her arm with a strong grip. Her forest greens flashed with anger and she hissed out, "Don't you dare touch me! It's none of your business. Now let me go."

Barton watched her face carefully before letting go, and like a burning fire she stormed out leaving the two boys to wander her strange behavior.

* * *

Tabitha's heart raced as she fled back to her office, ditching the idea of breakfast entirely. Her stomach turned and gurgled uncomfortably at the thought of Romanov's biting words, and she thought to keep the tears at bay.

Reaching her office she slipped inside and flopped onto the sofa, resting her head back and blinking clear her eyes. She slowly calmed her breathing and then closed her eyes.

She was going to be fine. This kind of interaction with patients was nothing new… But it still hurt sometimes. She let loose a pent up breath and her body loosened.

Obviously Romanov had a problem with her presence. Tabitha could only assume it had something to do with her being a psychologist… And judging from the last psychologists notes Romanov had trouble opening up. Perhaps she felt threatened? Perhaps she felt that being forced to talk about her 'feelings' would make her compromised?

These thoughts plagued Tabitha's mind until a timid knock upon the door awoke her from her stupor.

"Uh… Miss Wood? Are you in there?"

Glancing wildly at her watch Tabitha was shocked to see the time was 9 o'clock already, and jumping up she raced to answer her office's door, opening it to see an awkward Dr. Banner.

"Good morning Dr. Banner! Come in and take a seat," she greeted warmly ushering him in. He adjusted his glasses before entering and sat in the armchair adjacent her desk. She closed the door before taking her own seat at the desk and smiling up at the Doctor.

He nervously surveyed the office, his fingers jittering along to an unheard beat. He was obviously uncomfortable and nervous, even anxious.

"Tell me Doctor, how are you?" she began. His eyes snapped to hers and he smiled sheepishly, before shrugging.

"Uh… I'm good I guess."

"Really?" Tabitha pushed gently. He seemed to pause for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

"I guess you've read my file…" he stated nervously. She nodded.

"Of course I have… And there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. All I see when I look at you is a man. A person… Who despite what he clearly thinks about himself needs help and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"I see…"

"Now, sorry to jump in straight in away… But what kind of things did you go through with Dr. Belinski, the last psychologist?"

And like that, Tabitha began her first consulting day.

By lunch time Tabitha had seen three of the five Avengers. Dr. Banner after coaxing had opened up a little, going into detail the sort of work he'd gone through with the last psychologists. He mainly needed help with managing his anger and stress levels, but Tabitha also wanted to work on his self-esteem as well. The image she had learnt of the shy yet incredibly intelligent man was that he thought very low of himself, and she wanted to help change that. Her next patient, Tony Stark, had been a breeze. She had been shocked to learn that he suffered from panic attacks and post-traumatic stress disorder ever since the events of the Chitari invasion of New York. She briefly went over some exercises he could practice and promised that in further appointments they could go into deeper detail. After that had been Thor, who seemed mentally stable but seemed to struggle with grasping the concepts of the 'Midgardian' world as quoted by him, this was the same for Steve who she had spent two hours with.

He needed a lot of work ranging from the nightmares he had to the post-traumatic stress disorder of his days in the army to the sense of lost he felt in having awoken in the future. He seemed very alone and shy… Despite the polite and strong aura he presented to others. But in the office he had opened up easily knowing that he would need her help. She enjoyed having patients like that, who acknowledged that with her help they could get the help they needed.

Her next two patients would be Romanov and Barton.

Barton seemed like a nice, approachable guy. She could see herself getting along with him perfectly, but Romanov was a different story. Tabitha would have to be gentle and patient with her.

She spent her lunch in her office, nibbling on a ham sandwich she'd ordered from the deli across the street and mentally preparing herself for the encounter with Romanov. As the clock struck two, there was no sign of Romanov and despite herself, Tabitha sagged in relief. Perhaps the red head wouldn't show and she would live another day… But before her reassuring yet cowardly thoughts could continue on a sharp rap on the door was heard.

Tabitha jumped up and opened the door, to see Natasha Romanov standing in the hallway, casually dressed in jeans and a black shirt. Her red hair was messy and her forest green eyes were stormy, her full lips pulled back into a scowl. If hadn't been for the waves of aggression rolling off the woman Tabitha would have complimented Romanov on her appearance.

"I'm here," Romanov stated and Tabitha blushed before stumbling out a 'hello' and guiding the woman in. Tabitha took her seat quickly and watched as the woman stood in the room assessing every single detail. Unlike Dr. Banner's earlier nervous looking, Romanov's was that of a predator taking in the details of a potential prey's home.

"Please sit…" Tabitha offered, signalling with her hand the opposite the armchair.

"I'm fine standing. Now talk." The words were blunt and cold, and Tabitha fought the urge to physically recoil. With a professional smile she continued on.

"Well, tell me how you've been since your last appointment with the last psychologist. Is there anything you would like me to know?" Tabitha asked pen in her hand, poised above a notepad to write.

"There is nothing to say and nothing I would reveal to you. Is that all there is to ask?" Romanov drawled. Her arms were crossed and her body language was closed off.

"Well, not really. I mean, you didn't really go through much with Dr. Belinski. I understand that you suffer from nightmares… Are they still continuing?" Tabitha continued, hoping in her feeble heart that Romanov would just open up even a little bit to her.

"I wouldn't tell you if they were," the agent snapped. Tabitha leaned back and gave the woman a concerned stare. This was going to be extremely difficult.

"Don't pity me. If that's all, I'm leaving."

Tabitha frowned and before she could stop the woman, she was gone.

Tabitha groaned and covered her eyes with a slender arm.

"Uh, Tabitha?" a voice asked and Tabitha jolted up, cheeks flaming to see Barton standing in the door way a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, sorry about that. Please come in… You just missed Miss Romanov," she commented walking past Barton to shut the door. He took a seat and let a nervous hand run through his short cropped hair.

"Yeah, about her. Don't worry about her behaviour… She's like this around new people, though not this mean, I guess," he reassured her. Tabitha smiled in gratitude.

"It's ok. Some patients just find it difficult to open up and talk about their problems… Some need to form a relationship with their doctor before getting into the nitty gritty details. Anyway, moving on. Let's talk about you. Tell me about yourself Mr. Barton…" Tabitha urged with a point of her head and warm smile.

Barton chuckled before stretching with a yawn.

"Well, first off its Clint. Not Mr. Barton. You'll make me feel old, kid!"

They both laughed and Tabitha felt a warmth spread through her body at the pet name used. Kid. Sometimes she did still feel like a kid… But not anymore, she reprimanded herself.

"Sure, sure. Sorry…"she apologised with a grin.

Clint went straight into the details of his life, and Tabitha felt at ease in his presence. It was a strange feeling to converse so easily with someone and not feel uncomfortable… She could see herself becoming friends with this man.

After their appointment finished up, Tabitha cleaned her office and locked it for the day. It was nearing dinner but she didn't feel particularly hungry just yet so headed back to her room, flopping onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.

And before she could stop herself, her eyes closed and she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tabitha hadn't expected to hang out with the Avengers at all during her stay at the Tower. She had expected to keep a purely professional relationship with each of them, thus why she was surprised when on her day off received visitors in the form of Steve and Clint.

She opened the door to her room to find Steve looking bashful and Clint smiling eagerly.

"Hey Tabitha… Are you free?" Clint asked crossing his arms. She blushed at the sight of his arm muscles that protruded with the effect and shyly pulled her gaze away to smile in response.

"Yeah, I'm free."

"Cool. Did you wanna come hang with us in the lounge?" his voice was encouraging and friendly and Tabitha couldn't help nodding eagerly despite herself. Steve remained quiet but polite during the conversation and as the three of them trooped off to the lounge they had greeted each other. Arriving there they found Romanov lounging on the couch, but upon their arrival and noticing Tabitha the red head had stiffened up.

She didn't leave though and Tabitha took this as a sign of subtle progress.

"Hey, Tash. We're thinking of watching a movie. Wanna join?" Clint asked, plonking next to her. She didn't speak but nodded. Tabitha's heart nearly burst!

But keeping her distance she sat alone on an arm chair. Steve took a seat opposite Romanov who blushed when she casually leaned her head against his shoulder. For some reason, her heart stammered at the view but she brushed it off and placed her attention on the large flat screen TV.

"Should we watch _White Chicks_?" Clint asked, searching for approval. Tabitha was surprised at the suggested option… He didn't seem like the type to enjoy chic flicks. She tried to hide her surprise and cheeky smile, but Romanov had noticed and snarkily commented, "What's wrong with you?"

It went silent and Tabitha's smile slowly dissolved. She shook her head.

"Nothing… I think I'll just go and work on some notes…"

And it all came down hill.

She stood up to go, but before she could leave Tony, Thor and Dr. Banner entered. Tony smiled hugely at the sight of Tabitha and clapped his hands.

"Ah, good you're here! Alright! You know what tonight is guys!" Tony addressed everyone. He boldly approached Tabitha and wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder. She couldn't help blushing at the contact and he smirked gleefully.

"Uh… is it Italian night?" Steve provided with a confused tone.

"Bingo! That's right and this will be Tabs first night here and I thought we could home cook the meals instead of ordering take out. How does that sound?"

A round of nods from everyone, but then Romanov's voice.

"Yeah, and who is going to get the ingredients and cook hmm? Not you I presume…" she drawled in that husky crawl of hers.

"Correct! I thought you and Tabs here could go to the grocery store down the road, collect some ingredients and then Cap here, being the awesome chef he is, could cook up something," he excitedly suggested. Tabitha stiffened at the suggestion and so did Romanov, with an added scowl.

But there seemed to be a challenge in the air and Romanov stood up abruptly.

"Fine. Let's go."

Tabitha was shocked, to say the least. And as the agent stalked off towards the lift, Tabitha's tawny eyes followed and it wasn't until Tony whispered in her ear, "Go on. Quickly before she leaves you behind!" That she followed suit, a playful tap on her bottom from Tony quickening her pace.

As she fell in pace beside Romanov, the woman cast her a side long glance, her forest green eyes cold. Tabitha shivered and looked away… She hoped with her small heart it would go well.

* * *

Natasha had seen the challenge in Stark's eyes and the arm wrapped around the small girls' shoulders. The sight had churned something in her stomach and a feral need to _rip_ it off had overwhelmed her, but she had pushed it away quickly.

She had never backed down from a challenge, and she knew this was one of the boys combined efforts to get her to be nicer to the new girl… Tabitha.

It wasn't her fault her time with psychologists had been utterly horrible. Who knew if this one was any different than the others? The girl was shy and timid. She was so small, weak and breakable. Her large tawny eyes spoke of innocence and how could she corrupt such a young mind with the tales of her own horrifying youth? Yet during her training sessions with both Steve and Clint had told another story. A story of a confident and capable girl, who actually knew what she was doing. But the girl in front of her now, all rosy cheeks and shaking legs was totally against what they had described.

She couldn't back down though and with a sharp tone she grudgingly agreed. Tony would pay for this, and with long strides she headed for the elevator not even glancing back to see if the girl was following.

Within moments she felt a presence beside her and gave a cool downward glance to the girl. Her ash blonde hair was straight today and tucked behind her ears. She noticed the two sets of piercings in her ears and the surprised glint in her tawny, caramel eyes.

But the girl quickly looked away, her cheeks becoming pink. Natasha wasn't even embarrassed at being caught staring, but the girl obviously was.

With a roll of her shoulders, Natasha entered the elevator with Tabitha.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The guys were all quiet. No one spoke or breathed.

"Did… Did that just happen?" Banner hesitantly asked, looking around for confirmation of what he'd just seen.

"… Yes. Guys we did it! They're going to become friends!" Tony cheered. He was chuffed that his little schemed had worked, but he was going to have to watch his back when Natasha returned. She was going to pay him for this.

"I can't believe she agreed to go. I don't know what her problem is with Tabitha. I mean the girl's super sweet, kind and understanding…" Barton added stroking his chin in thought.

"Yeah…" agreed Steve, "She's a real sweet dame."

"We should celebrate this moment of victory!" Thor chimed in with a large grin.

"I'm all for that. Beers anyone?" Tony asked heading off to the kitchen.

All hands in the room raised.

* * *

The trip to the grocery store was silent and awkward for Tabitha. She struggled to keep her thoughts under control but all she could think about was that Romanov had agreed to come. Could this mean she was ready to come to her session? To receive help?

Sneaking a glance at the woman Tabitha noticed she was deep in thought, her lips pursed and shoulders tense. Today she was dressed casually again, jeans and a blue button down shirt. Tabitha was dressed similarly, except for an 'I love New York!' shirt on.

She fingered the shirts edge nervously and tried to think of something to ask the woman. Something to easily talk about. An idea popped in her head and gathering her courage she spoke.

"Hey…uh, Romanov? What Italian food do you like best?"

Silence ensured and Tabitha was sure Romanov wouldn't reply. But then… a hesitant husky drawl.

"…I like ravioli."

Tabitha's heart raced. Progress!

"That's… That's awesome! I like ravioli too, but I love pizza the most," Tabitha offered eagerly awaiting a reply.

"I see."

And that was it. No more conversation.

Tabitha's heart sunk and she fought back the urge to scream, yell or even pull out her hair. It had been two weeks since their first session and Romanov had not returned once to see her, despite numerous voicemails and attempts to engage in conversation. Tabitha was disappointed, to say the least. She only wanted to help. She could tell the woman was struggling with hidden demons, much like the rest of the Avengers. Why couldn't she just open up even a little? Why couldn't she just accept the help she needed?

Her thoughts came to a standstill when a hand touched her elbow softly. She whipped her head up to see Romanov staring down, her beautiful face blank.

"The grocery store is here…" she explained, her hand moving away as she moved away to enter the store. Tabitha followed jogging to catch up.

The grocery store was silent and relatively empty, except for the speakers playing _Burning Down the House_ quietly and a cashier bopping their head boredly to the 80's classic. The guy didn't even seem to notice their entrance.

Romanov grabbed a basket and began searching for ingredients, Tabitha tagged behind unsure of what to do. She touched items at random, often inspecting them. Romanov just continued shopping ignoring Tabitha's presence, placing objects such as pasta, tomato paste and chorizo into the basket. After ten minutes of silent shopping they came to the checkout and paid for the items.

They walked in silence too, until Romanov suddenly stopped, her sharp eyes spotting something Tabitha couldn't see.

"Take these and wait here," she commanded handing over the two plastic bags. Tabitha awkwardly took the bags and watched as the agent strode across the street and disappeared down an alley. She was worried and being alone in a large city was kind of scary. But reassuring herself that Romanov was capable of defending herself and that she was going to be ok, Tabitha took a seat on a bench. She pulled her phone out and wondered on whether it would be worthwhile calling her poppa to see how he was, but then someone sat next to her and she looked up to face a huge man.

Her eyes bulged as they struggled to take him in. He was all muscle and scariness, a large scar across his cheek.

His voice was raspy when spoke, "Hey sweetie. You all alone?"

Tabitha didn't know how to reply and her throat dried up.

"Rocco, you shouldn't scare ladies like that. Ain't that right cutie?" another man asked coming to stand in front of her. He was leaner and taller, with a rat like appearance. Tabitha's heart began to pound wildly.

"Uh… I don't know…" she whispered. She was scared and vulnerable. What was she going to do?

"It's alright… Just come with us and nothing bad will happen to you. Our boss needs you for some important business," the lean one stated kneeling in front of her. She didn't know what overcame her, but with a wild yell she kicked out hitting the man and jumped up, sprinting away.

Only to feel the air rush out of lungs as she hit the concrete pavement hard, being tackled to the ground.

She screamed, yelling for help. But none came and a musty, horrid smell of the big man's breath filled her nose.

"Heh heh! You thought you could get away sweetie?" he teased pulling her short hair sharply.

"Ow! Please let go! I don't understand why you're doing this!" she whimpered.

"Our boss wants you, so just stop fighting!" the lean one angrily explained coming into her limited view. Then a flash of red and the weight atop of her was gone. She rolled up onto her back to see Romanov easily take down the big guy, punching him hard in the face. He stumbled back and fell onto his butt, blood gushing from his nose. Then whirling around she faced the lean guy.

Her face was set into deadly blankness and her breathing was calm.

Then the click of a knife and Tabitha stiffened.

"Come on then! Let's see what you got!" the last guy taunted raising his knife.

Natasha smiled… Then rushed him, swiping him from under his feet and grabbing his knife hand and pulling back his wrist with a sharp snap! His yell filled the street as the knife clattered to the ground. Tabitha crawled backwards until her back hit the building wall and she watched horrified as Romanov pummelled the guy to bits.

But the large guy had recovered and he raced over to pull Romanov off his comrade. She snarled viciously but before she could get at them again, they were running away and then gone from sight.

"Damn it!" Natasha snarled.

As the moment calmed, Tabitha realised her knees were cut and bleeding from the fall. She tried to ignore it as Romanov stalked the pavement, pacing in agitation. She then stopped suddenly, and stared at Tabitha.

"Do you know who they are?" she asked coming forward to kneel. Tabitha shook her head, unable to speak. She was still in shock.

"What did they want with you?"

Tabitha's voice was cracked, "I-I don't know… They m-mentioned that their boss wanted me for something…"

"Hmm… Can you stand?" she asked, straight to business.

"I…I think so…" Tabitha tentatively began to stand up, her legs shaking not from pain but shock. She had never been attacked before. Well, not like that.

"Let's get back and get your knee's looked at," Romanov stated in her usual calm and cool voice. She grabbed the fallen groceries and starting walking, but realising Tabitha's slow pace waited for her.

Tabitha's mind raced at what had just happened…

A lot needed to be discussed and the serious look on Romanov's face further confirmed her thoughts.

This was serious.


End file.
